A Distracted Time Lord at Christmas Time
by vampoof94
Summary: The Doctor and Rose decide to spend Christmas on the TARDIS, but the ship decides it's time to help the two to get together. Yeah I tried...DoctorxRose yay!


**AN: Okay so I haven't actually been writing for awhile now, and I might be a bit rusty. This is a gift for a friend and I'm really hoping it's good. Yeah I hope my other Doctor x Rose stories turn out better once I get back into writing more. Enjoy though!**

Christmas was a difficult holiday for The Doctor and Rose to have. Mainly because every time they tried to enjoy the day, some aliens decided to attack earth. This year though they decided to celebrate in the TARDIS and then go back to earth for New Years. Rose was pretty excited. The Doctor actually allowed them to decorate the ship and he even went domestic himself. Rose had even convinced him to come help make cookies on Christmas eve. Which is exactly what they were working on now. Rose had been begging The Doctor to help her bake for days, so when he actually gave in she had screamed in joy and tackled him in a tight hug. The Doctor had grinned and decided that it might not be so bad to bake cookies with Rose. Well that thought had vanished quickly. So far he had burned the first batch and then he had dropped the flour onto his companion. Rose wasn't very thrilled about that.

"Doctor! Can't you just hand me flour without coating me in it!?" She yelled as she tried to wipe the stuff off her face.

"I told you I don't do domestics!" He shouted right back. Rose rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. It was a gesture that had The Doctor backing up into the counter. He could face down anything that came at him, but a furious Tyler was something he'd rather avoid.

"So you dump flour on me?!"

"It was an accident!" The Doctor said and then took a deep breath to calm himself. "I really didn't mean to do it."

"You're so difficult Doctor." Rose said quietly, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll start mixing more dough."

"Really?"

"Yes Rose. I think I can handle that part just fine. I did make you those brilliant banana cupcakes the other day remember."

"I still wonder how though..." She said with a thoughtful expression. She really had wondered how he did that when he couldn't even keep track of how long the cookies needed to be in the oven for.

"Just go." The Doctor said in exasperation. He started pushing her out the door until she finally gave in and left. Rose only hoped that he didn't end up burning down the kitchen or anything.

…**...**

Rose walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later after she realized she forgot her phone. Her mother was supposed to be calling her soon. She stopped quickly when she saw The Doctor mixing the batter without making a mess. He was humming and completely focused on his task. This was a different man than the one she had just been with.

"Well look at you." She smiled when he turned around quickly.

"Rose! I thought you left." He set the bowl down so as to not drop it. Rose nodded.

"I did, but I forgot my phone."

"Oh."

"Why can't you be that focused when we're baking together?"

"I am."

"Oh no you're not." She stepped closer to him and he looked at the door. "And you're not escaping."

"I wasn't..." He looked at her facial expression and sighed. "Okay but it's not my fault I get distracted! It's your fault!" The Doctor looked like a frightened animal and Rose really wasn't sure how to respond.

"My fault? How is any of this my fault!?"

"Because you distract me!"

"How?"

"You just do..." He looked down at the floor and Rose sighed. She wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

"Fine. I'll go shower far away from you Doctor." She grabbed her phone and marched out of the kitchen. Rose knew The Doctor had a short attention span at times, but she didn't know that she was the cause most of the time. When The Doctor blurted out that she always distracted him, she was surely shocked to say the least. Whenever she actually tried to distract him, nothing happened, but when she wasn't trying, the Doctor was actually distracted. That man was definitely an alien alright. Rose went to her room and sifted through everything looking for a shirt. She grumbled to herself when she failed to find one. Sure she hadn't done her laundry yet, but there was always at least one lying around. She sighed and walked out of her room only to enter another room.

"Okay this is not funny old girl." Rose told the TARDIS as she looked around the Doctors room. "Let me go back to the kitchen." Rose turned back around and left the room only to find herself still in the Doctors room. "What do you want?!" She yelled and she felt a mental push at the back of her mind and she turned towards the bed where one of the Doctors shirts lay. "You are not doing this." She turned to leave the room again, but the door was locked. "Fine!" Rose grumbled and threw her shirt off and put on the Doctors long sleeved jumper. It was bigger on her but it felt nice. She smiled and hugged her arms to her body. "Can I leave now? I'm sure the Doctor is wondering what is taking so long." She sighed when the door still wouldn't open. "What else?" She turned and blushed when she saw a pair of blue boxers. "No." There was no way Rose was putting those on. "I'll just wait for the Doctor." She said as she sat on the bed. That's when she felt the mental push again. She groaned as she noticed the light in the bathroom go on. "You want me in there now?" The TARDIS confirmed her question with a buzz. "Fine. Whatever." Rose walked into the bathroom and the shower turned on. "You want me to shower?" She looked at the mirror and sighed. She really was coated in flour. "Can't hurt I guess." Rose quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. The water felt amazing against her skin and she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and chuckled when she saw that it smelled like bananas. Would he mind if she used it? Then again he dropped the flour on her and it was his TARDIS that was making her use his things. She finished washing up and grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower only to find her clothes gone and the Doctors shirt and boxers laying on the counter. "You've got to be kidding me." She felt an amused buzz in her her mind and she let out a string of expletives. "You win..." Rose put on the shirt and found her underwear under the shirt. "Thanks." At least she could have those on under the boxers. She continued to dry her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. She noticed the bedroom door was open. "I have no idea what you're playing at." Rose mumbled as she headed back towards the kitchen. She stood in the doorway watching the Doctor hum as he mixed the batter. "Your ship is pretty bossy Doctor."

"Why do you..." He turned around and the spoon in his hand dropped back to the bowl. Rose felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze.

"I was trying to find a shirt but all of mine vanished so I was going to find you to ask, but the ship kept me in your room and then wanted me to shower only to take my clothes and then she would only give me yours and I'm sorry I was in your room and took your stuff and I'm rambling..."

"Wow..." He approached her with a wide grin. "Oh and it's fine. I quite enjoy seeing you ramble."

"I..." Rose stepped back when he stood close enough for his breath to ghost across her skin. He looked her over again and she shivered.

"Quite cute and that smell..." He leaned closer and sniffed her hair. "My shampoo."

"Yeah...I needed a shower..."

"Mmm..." The Doctor leaned his head on her shoulder and took a deep breath. He murmured something that she couldn't make out as his arms circled her waist. She took a deep breath and leaned her head on him. She could feel his lips press a kiss on her neck.

"Doctor..." He lifted his head and stared into her eyes as he started to lean down. Rose closed her eyes and started to move towards him when a beeper went off and they both snapped out of whatever daze they found themselves in. She must have really distracted him this time. Rose wished that they hadn't been interrupted.

"Rose...sorry." He stepped away from her and quickly turned the timer off. He kept his eyes anywhere but on her. Rose crossed her arms and nodded towards the oven.

"Might want to get those out before they burn."

"Of course." He scrambled around looking for the oven mitts before taking the cookies out of the oven.

"So uh...sorry?"

"Sorry?" The Doctor stepped closer to her. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Um...taking your stuff and causing you to get distracted." Rose explained. The Doctor looked at her with a grin.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rose Tyler. I have a feeling that the TARDIS wanted us to stop dancing around each other, and that's why she hid all your clothes and trapped you in my room. I'm not mad, and if anyone should be sorry tonight, it should be me."

"But..." Rose was cut off when the Doctor put his hand over her mouth.

"No buts! I wasn't very nice tonight, so I want to say sorry. Here." He reached behind him and handed her a cookie shaped like the TARDIS. "Go on. Eat it."

"Alright." Rose went to grab it, but The Doctor wouldn't let her. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward to take a bite. She smiled. "Fantastic. I think you're only good at baking things if they taste like bananas."

"And I'm the rude one?"

"Yep!" Rose grinned and took the rest of the cookie from him. "You must be rubbing off on me."

"Cheeky woman."

"Can we finish decorating? The cookies are still baking, so we have a few minutes."

"Only if I get to put the star on the tree." The Doctor grinned while Rose rolled her eyes.

"Fine." He claimed he didn't at like a child, but Rose could easily see it. The Time Lord acted like he was five. "But I still get to put mistletoe up."

"Why? We don't need that stuff Rose."

"What if we have another werewolf attack us?"

"I already told you..."

"Nothing can get into the TARDIS unless I allow it." Rose mimicked his voice with a cheeky grin. "I know, but I still think we should have some."

"Fine have it your way. Allons-y Rose Tyler! We have things to do!" He grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the kitchen when something stopped him in his tracks. "Rose..."

"What?"

"We're under mistletoe..."

"What!? I told you I wanted to put it up Doctor!" She huffed as she looked up at it. "Not nice."

"No Rose...I didn't put it up."

"So did the TARIDS do it then?"

"I think so." He looked down at his companion. "But we still have another question."

"What's that then?" She looked back at him with anticipation. Would he actually do it?

"Will we follow tradition?"

"We should unless we want to upset any Christmas spirits."

"We certainly don't want that." He started to lean down while Rose stretched up to meet him. She closed her eyes when their lips met, and she felt his hands rest on her waist. Her hands were resting over each of his hearts. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when they pulled apart, Rose could see the smile on the Doctor's face.

"I wonder how much mistletoe the TARDIS put up."

"We might need to figure that out Rose Tyler."

"Allons-y Doctor. We have an adventure ahead of us."


End file.
